


Letting go

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik doesn't dare to lose control during his passionate love-making with Marco. What will his lover do to change that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting go

**Author's Note:**

> I had a very bad writer's block during the last weeks and I'm still not over it. It has taken me an awful amount of time to write this one-shot and I'm not sure if it's interesting, at all. 
> 
> Hopefully, I will be back with my other stories rather sooner than later but, I can't promise anything. Please enjoy this little one-shot in the meantime.
> 
> Thank you, Blue_Night, for doing the thorough beta and for encouraging me to not stop writing completely. :-)

„Erik, babe, let go, let me make you come,“ Marco moans unrestrained. He’s careful to not crash his lover with his weight, because the young defender is lying underneath him on his back, utterly filled with Marco’s hard dick. The brunet gazes up to Marco with big, dilated eyes that are showing adoration, lust and desire, but also still wariness, although Erik must be very close.

Marco tries to encourage him, he kisses him deeply while he pushes in and out of the tight channel. Erik’s mouth is opened as if he wants to moan, but no sound escapes him except for his ragged breathing. With the next push, Marco aims Erik’s prostate, loving to witness the pure ecstasy that is mirrored upon the handsome face of his boyfriend when he massages it. However, after a split second, Erik gets himself back under control, and Marco can see how he tries to muffle his groans, how he struggles to bite away his screams of pleasure.

It is always like this, ever since they are together and have started to make love to each other a few weeks ago. It hadn’t been Erik’s first time with Marco but, the younger one still seems to be shy and embarrassed, insecure if he is doing everything right. Even if he wants to let go, Erik apparently doesn’t dare.

The blond is touched by the way his love wants to please him. Erik never loses control, always eager to respond to Marco’s touches or caresses, to his wishes and to his lust. He never lets himself be trapped by the waves of desire longer than Marco needs to recover from his height, never savoring his satisfaction to the fullest, and he never lets Marco be a real witness of his pleasure.

But, Marco is willing to change that.

Yet, for today and for the passion they are sharing at the moment, he accepts Erik’s way of making love. He gently pushes into him, stimulating his sweet spot with his dick, and watches how his boyfriend silently falls over the edge. Erik also doesn’t make any noise when he comes, only a deep sigh, but his body and the vigorous shudder that is running through him is giving him away. At least, he allowed himself to come this time before Marco is caught up in his own climax, something that has happened only rare times so far.

„I love you,“ Marco whispers while he chases his own release, moving his hips until he finds his satisfaction in Erik’s arms. As he gently kisses his boyfriend, he swears to himself that he will make love to Erik one day soon until the younger finally forgets about holding himself back.

 

***

 

His time has come the weekend after the next. They have played a match on Saturday, winning against their hugest opponent, and everybody is in a good and cheerful mood.

When Marco drives home with Erik, the brunet steering the car through the streets, he knows that he will make this night unforgettable for both of them. All of a sudden, he places his hand upon Erik’s thigh and lets it wander upwards, until it is resting on his groin. He’s savoring the feeling of Erik’s dick hardening under his touch and even the little flinch of surprise the brunet shows.

„Uh... wow,“ Erik stammers, biting hard on his lip.

„Do you like that?“ the blond wants to know, softly kneading Erik’s manhood through the fabric.

„Y..... yes,“ Erik stutters, suppressing a moan. He wriggles in the drivers’ seat, apparently not sure if he should give in to the touch or if he should be reasonable and move away.

It’s already getting dark outside and nobody can see what is happening in the car so Marco decides to go even further. He opens the fly of Erik’s zipper and strokes over his hardness that is only covered by the thin cotton of his briefs anymore.

„Marco!“ Erik cries out, loudly, just to damp his voice afterwards. „I’m sorry,“ he pants, „would you please... Oh God!“ Somehow, the blond has managed to put his fingers under the waistband of Erik’s boxers. „We can’t do this here in the car, we need to, oh Marco, please!“ the brunet begs.

„What do we need to?“ Marco rasps seductively, tightening the grip around Erik’s dick. „Come on, tell me, babe.“ He rubs his thumb over the wet tip of Erik’s shaft, amazed how vehemently his boyfriend is reacting to his caresses.

„Need. To. Drive. Home.“ Erik presses out, his breathing harsh. „Stop. It.“ he adds, fighting with the rush of lust that must be surging through his veins.

„And what do we do when we are at my house?“ Marco wants to know, still occupied with the sensitive tip of Erik’s manhood. He’s ignoring Erik’s complaint, aware that he is teasing his boyfriend but he really needs to hear it, needs Erik to finally give in during this night and trust him completely.

„Having sex,“ Erik gasps, eventually rising his hips to give Marco better access but, he makes the calculation without his boyfriend.

„Oh no,“ Marco says, suddenly pulling his hand out of Erik’s pants, earning a consternated yelp from him. „We will not only have sex, babe,“ he breathes, „I’m going to fuck you senseless the whole night, I swear.“

„Shit, Marco,“ Erik answers, swallowing. However, the blond can hear by the hoarse undertone in the younger one’s voice that the rather blatant words have had the desired effect.

 

***

 

„Good that we are home, I’m really hungry,“ Marco pretends when he closes the door behind them. He can see the disbelief on Erik’s face and almost feels sorry for what he is doing. But only almost - he’s sure that their reward will be much bigger if he is able to pull this through.

„You want something to eat?“ Erik asks, stunned, before he looks accusingly at his own lap and the bulge that is still visible underneath his jeans. Marco knows what he wants to say but, he decides to ignore his needy boyfriend to rise his arousal even more.

„Yeah, the match was pretty exhausting and we really should cook something, don’t you think so?“ Marco feigns, rummaging through his fridge.

„Cooking?!“ this time, Erik gets even louder and he sounds not only displeased, but also indignant. „I thought we would throw a pizza into the oven and...“

„And what?“ Marco steps closer and whispers his question straight into Erik’s ear.

„And go to bed,“ Erik replies, wistfully.

„Are you tired?“ The blond nibbles at Erik’s earlobe and steps behind him. His hands are slowly crawling to Erik’s private parts and the brunet presses himself against Marco’s palms.

„No, I want you,“ Erik admits, turning around to kiss his boyfriend.

„Then you shall have me,“ Marco murmurs, „but what about a shower first?“ He winks at Erik and kisses him back, his tongue circling deep in Erik’s mouth.

„Okay,“ Erik pants and although he obviously rather wants to go straight to bed, he follows Marco in the direction of the bathroom.

 

***

 

„You’re so beautiful, love,“ Marco admires, when Erik stands in front of him, naked. He has undressed him slowly, removing each piece of clothing with care. Whereas he himself is still fully dressed, and Erik of course tries to hide himself by grabbing a towel, becoming shy again.

„No,“ the blond whispers tenderly, „stay like this. You have no idea how much I love to see you naked.“

„You do?“ Erik is insecure and the blond steps out of his own garment quickly to join Erik in his bareness.

„And how, babe,“ the older one replies. Marco just stands in front of his love, his gaze traveling up and down, and Erik shivers under the intense look but, he doesn’t back away. „Good,“ the blond encourages him, „come on, let’s step under the warm water.“

He switches the water on and lets the drops run over his body, offering Erik his hand. „My sexy love,“ he whispers when Erik is finally in his arms, the warm water moisturizing both of them. Soon, their tongues are entangled in another heated kiss, showing the desire their rock-hard dicks are also mirroring. „I want you, too, babe,“ Marco pants, his hands resting upon the brunet’s ass. He pulls Erik closer and rubs their groins against each other while his fingers search for the younger one’s sweet rosebud. When he finds it, he starts to stroke it in a slow pace.

„Marco...,“ Erik sighs but he tenses up again when he realizes what his boyfriend is actually doing. They have made love several times during the last weeks, but Marco has never touched him there except for the preparation. Now, the blond is stroking the sensitive nerves around the muscle on purpose, focusing directly on it.

„Does it feel good? Let me do this for you, please,“ Marco pleads aroused, his digit continuing it’s gentle ministration.

Erik’s wet head falls against Marco’s shoulder but he’s still not fully relaxed. The blond decides to move this to the bed, maybe Erik will feel more comfortable there. He switches the water off and guides Erik outside the shower stall where the young defender hastily dries himself off. His hard dick is turned away from Marco, and when he has soaked up the last drop of water with his towel, Erik literally runs through the bedroom, disappearing under the blanket.

There, they go through their routine, preparing lube and condoms, and soon Erik lies on his back, used to doing it this way because normally Marco covers his body with his own when they are sleeping with each other.

But, not today.

„On all fours, babe,“ Marco demands as softly as he is able to because he’s well aware that he is startling or even scaring Erik with his gentle order.

„What?“ the younger one blushes.

„I wanna take you from behind,“ Marco says. „Do you trust me and give it a try?“

For a short moment, Marco has a bad conscience. He knows how much he is demanding from his boyfriend. This won’t be the romantic love-making Erik is used to, with a lot of kisses involved. But he hopes that Erik is able to let go if they are not facing each other, if he can hide at least a part of his emotions. He wants him to give in completely, forgetting about concerns and worries, just feeling his love and his ecstasy.

„O...okay?“ Erik voice trembles but he turns around and pushes himself up on all fours while Marco finds his place behind him.

„Such a beautiful ass,“ Marco fancies, stroking over Erik’s flanks. „And look what we have here.“ He spreads the younger one’s butt cheeks and taps his finger against the small entrance. „Wait, it’ll feel even better with lube.“ Marco opens the bottle and moisturizes three of his fingers but only one is making its way back to Erik’s sensitive muscle. „Here you go, babe, savor it,“ he whispers, his digit carefully caressing the skin.

„Condoms,“ Erik pants, and his rosebud is twitching under Marco’s touch. It’s obvious that he’s not feeling comfortable although the slow strokes must arouse him pretty much.

„Not so fast,“ Marco calms him, rubbing his other hand over Erik’s back. „I’m not done here. Just stay like this.“

Erik groans again but he doesn’t move away and soon, Marco spreads his cheeks with his thumbs, bending over Erik and kissing his spine. He starts underneath his shoulder blades, his fingers never leaving his opening, and kisses his way down towards Erik’s tailbone. It’s when he passes it that Erik understands what he wants to do.

„Marco!“ the younger one exclaims, trying to pull back, but Marco is holding him.

„Please, Erik, there’s no need to feel ashamed, let me do this, please,“ he begs, before he uses his tongue for another purpose. His boyfriend shudders by the first contact, a whimper fleeing from his lips. „Yes, this way, babe, let loose,“ Marco whispers, licking over the secret entrance.

Erik’s whimper turns into a moan he tries to suffocate. Marco spreads Erik’s butt cheeks even wider and tries to push his tongue through the tight muscle. It isn’t easy, because his lover is clenching involuntarily and it needs a second and third attempt until the tip of his tongue is breaching through the obstacle because at the same time, he needs to keep Erik’s hips still with his hands.

Once he’s inside, Marco thrusts his tongue in and out, as far as possible. He’s still gentle but not less determined because he finally wants to hear Erik’s unrestrained moans. When he’s running out of breath, he pulls back just to see large drops of precome underneath Erik’s rock-hard dick on the mattress.

„I’m going to take you now,“ he announces, willing to not waste a second more than necessary, he really needs to fuck his boyfriend senseless now. Erik’s chest is pressed on the bed, only his legs are keeping him up any longer, and he’s embracing the soft cushion like an anchor. „I don’t want you to move, let me do the work,“ Marco orders, the condom finally in place.

The blond lubes Erik’s hole up, noticing that the trembling of his legs increases, before he spreads the supportive liquid over his own length. He’s not that big and long, perfect average, but tonight he’s going to fill his boyfriend like never before.

„Remember to stay still,“ Marco whispers as he presses the tip of his manhood against Erik’s entrance. He feels him clenching, feels how Erik tries to relax his muscle but - he is not pushing inside, he’s simply waiting. His hands are holding Erik’s hips in a firm grip so that the younger one is not able to thrust back on him.

„Marco.“ Erik sounds aroused but he’s also definitely in the need to be filled. However, the blond still doesn’t move. „Please!“ Another drop of Erik’s precome falls down, accompanied by a whimper. „Please, Marco, I need you.“ Erik is close to a sob, Marco can hear it, but he stays where he is. He only starts circling his hips so that the tip of his dick is massaging Erik’s ring of muscle. „Don’t do that to me,“ Erik moans, struggling, and finally, Marco builds up pressure in a torturous slow pace. „Oh God,“ the younger one groans, biting into the cushion.

„Give in to me,“ Marco murmurs, the first inch of his dick sliding into Erik, „feel me.“ He stops after the first intrusion, sensing how stretched his boyfriend is. The younger one still groans into the cushion, a sound so intense that Marco believes to feel it even in his dick.

„Deeper.“ The plea arouses Marco and he has a hard time to not thrust into his lover all at once, instead he continues sliding into him inch by inch. It’s such a turn on to see himself disappearing into Erik’s tight heat and he forces himself to look away. All of his efforts would be ruined if he would come too early himself.

Finally, after long seconds, Marco is fully sheathed into Erik and he starts to circle his hips again, not thrusting, just moving inside of the young defender. He’s grazing over Erik’s prostate but he knows that the stimulation is not enough for his lover, he needs more, much more.

Erik is now constantly moaning and Marco senses that he’s close to the edge. Not close to the edge of his height, oh no, but finally close to letting go. He’s stimulating and teasing him, building up his lust until a point where it’s almost not bearable anymore. Still his pace is slow, still there’s nothing more than soft circling movements, deep inside Erik’s body.

„Can’t take it,“ Erik sobs, his back propped up like the one of a cat in front of Marco. „Do something, please.“

„I will, babe,“ Marco soothes him. He has teased his boyfriend long enough, he decides, and he can’t go on like this any longer himself. Gently, he lays his hands around Erik’s tailbone, his thumbs resting at his spine, and pushes Erik pelvis down until he is making a hollow back.

The effect is gorgeous. Suddenly, he reaches even deeper with his dick and he keeps holding his hands like this, only to pull out of Erik and thrust into him with a sudden long, hard push.

„FUCK!“ Never has Erik screamed during their love-making before, but now he does, Marco recognizes with satisfaction. He repeats his move, just to earn another scream. This time it’s his name Erik exclaims. The blond grabs Erik’s hips tighter and pulls him back on his dick with his next thrust. Apparently, he has hit Erik’s prostate because his reward is a loud and very passionate moan.

„Let. Go.“ Marco breathes between two incredibly deep thrusts and this time, Erik obeys. Marco can feel that his young lover melts against his body, that the strained tension is leaving him, and that Erik simply feels, giving in to his strong desire.

„Marco, fuck me, God, harder!“ he groans, pushing himself up on his arms again. It’s not tender love-making anymore, it’s raw and unbridled sex, and it’s so, so good. „I need you!“ Erik moans during the following thrusts but, Marco doesn’t touch his dick like he has done the previous times. He’s sure that Erik can come from being fucked alone and he bends over him, nestling with his chest against Erik’s back so that he can carefully bite into his earlobe instead.

There’s no way for the brunet to escape, he’s at Marco’s mercy, taking his pushes and the sucking at this throat and the hand that has miraculously found it’s way to Erik’s hard nipple. Moaning, groaning and the slapping of skin is filling the air. „You’re so good,“ Erik moans unrestrained, „keep doing that, oh God, don’t stop, don’t stop, Marco!“

With the last of his self-control, the blond is stilling his movements, the trembling young man wrapped in his arms. He stays like this, connected with him, their bodies one. Erik is shivering like a leaf in the wind, hardly able to keep himself on his legs and arms. „Close,“ he’s whimpering and his channel is pulsing, and Marco is very sure that he’s just a second away from his orgasm - a second and one single push.

„Baby,“ the blond whispers exhausted, pulls out, and thrusts back in with all of his remaining strength. Feeling that he has touched Erik’s prostate, Marco presses his hard manhood against the soft spot, a hoarse cry ringing in his ears. He supports Erik with his hands, holds his hips, so that he cannot slide out of the quivering hole.

„MARCO!“ Erik comes through the hard push, and he comes with force. His whole body is shaking and his walls are tightening so much that Marco moans himself but he still wants to wait, wants to feel Erik’s height without being disturbed through his own ecstasy.

It is worth the wait. Erik’s spills his seed out with another scream. „YES! Oh yes!“ he shouts and gasps through each and every contraction of his body, not caring about self-control any longer. Instead, he simply moans his lust and his satisfaction into the world and it’s enough for Marco to reach his orgasm with the last, almost powerless thrust. This time it’s him who comes in silence, too exhausted for more than breathing out Erik’s name.

The younger one falls down on the bed in the next moment and Marco falls with him, too done to find the strength to stay upright. Carefully, Marco flops both of them on their sides so that he can hold Erik from behind. It doesn’t take long until he feels the familiar tension in the brunet’s body, but only for a split second. „I’m sorry that I lost control,“ Erik murmurs although he’s melted against Marco’s skin and doesn’t try to hide anything from him anymore. Not the aftermaths of his sheer lust, not the satisfaction he has found and not his gorgeous dick that must slowly lose its hardness.

Marco feels the change and he turns Erik’s face so that he can look him in the eyes, sure that this night will lift their relationship to a new level. „Don’t say that, love. You didn’t lose control. Quite the contrary: I finally gained your trust.“


End file.
